Changes
by Demongal
Summary: Buffy makes a choice between returning home and returning to Sunnydale
1. chapter 1

Changes

Buffy has to make a choice between returning home or retuning to sunnydale set after s3 'Anne'.

This is my first fan fiction so please not too many flames. Constructive criticism welcomed. Should I continue or not.

Declaimer: **DON'T OWN THEM WISH I DID**.

The time had come do to make the decision to return home or return to her destiny. Buffy had stood looking out towards the sea for the past 2 hours trying to make up her mind, '_one thing I do know is that I can never escape my destiny' _Buffy thought '_but now I think of it I wouldn't want to go back to what I was.' _

"well that is a big step in accepting who you are" a voice came from the shadows under the pier, Buffy even though she had heard the voice only once knew who it was "Whistler what do u want?"

"To help you" Buffy cocked an eyebrow towards his direction through the irony the last time he had 'helped' was to basically say to kill Angel to save the world.

"Yea I know though the irony of it" '_okay is he reading my thoughts now'_

"To a point yes" '_should I even bother talking'_

"Yes, because you'll only get annoyed by the fact am answering questions you don't won't answering, so kid you are wondering whether or not to return home or to the hellmouth?"

Buffy sighed answered "I guess am being sent back to the hellmouth aren't I."

"Not if you don't want to" Buffy couldn't help but stare at whistler opened mouthed at what he just said.

"B...b.but, does that mean I can return home"

"Yep, thing is kiddo this world doesn't really need you at the mo, the new slayer can take care of the problems here, you're needed in the world you should have belonged to. I know it broke your father's and grandfather's heart that your mother basically renounced your ways, and took you along with her. You are needed in your world, and I also know for a fact you have talked to your father in the last couple of years."

"You mean I can go home to my family"

"Yep" for a minute Buffy was overjoyed by the fact she could return back to the world she had longed to belong in for so long but couldn't, but then a thought creped into her what if they didn't want her after so long, and couldn't accept the fact she had a destiny like what her mum had done.

"they'll accept you kid don't worry" Whistler couldn't help feel sorry for the kid she had faced more in her time as a slayer than most people did in their lives. Whistler caught up in his musings didn't notice the fact Buffy had closed the distance between them. When Whistler had noticed he was extremely worried in case Buffy carried out one of her threats but was surprised when she hugged him.

"Hey kid, it's my pleasure."

"How do I get home?"

"That's where I come in, I believe" a voice from Buffy said

Buffy turned around slowly hoping it wasn't a dream and saw the man she had missed greatly since she was 4 ½ years old.

"Dad?" if they all hadn't been standing so close they would have missed it.

"Dad!" and with that Buffy threw her self into her Dad's arms. People couldn't help but smile as they walked pass by the scene presented to them of a young girl hugging her Dad and smiling through the tears that was cascading down her face.

"I believe from Whistler here you want to come home with me."

"First though Dad there is something I have to tell you"

End of chapter 1. Now who can guess what this is gonna be a crossover with, and who her father is and grandfather. All revealed in the next chapter


	2. chapter 2

Hay thanks for the reviews, I know it was only 2 but still they mean a lot to me. goddessa39 don't know who I am going to pair Buffy with so the suggestions would be good. Though there won't be any romance for the next couple of chapters. Now you find out what am crossing over with.

Oh by the way sissy-sara88, you are right.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue.

Chapter 2

"First though Dad there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

Buffy was just about to say when whistler cut in, "maybe we should take this somewhere more private."

"Like where?" the man said.

"The apartment I've been renting, should do" Buffy reluctantly let go of her father to lead them to the apartment.

It was a five minute walk to the apartment Buffy had been renting, though at the moment Buffy was sharing with Lilly. At the moment Lilly would be at the dinner and won't be back for hours, so they can talk in private. All Buffy could think about while walking to the apartment followed by Whistler (who she had a feeling knew where she had been living) and her Dad was '_what if he freaks like mum did and doesn't want anything to do with me and he tells Granddad and he feels the same. I couldn't handle if all my family rejected me and am left alone' _

"Don't worry kid, it will be okay and you'll never be alone." Whistler whispered in her ear

As Buffy walked into her apartment she couldn't help but hear her Dad gasp in surprise at the grimy apartment Buffy had been living in.

"Now Buffy you were going to tell me about being the slayer where you not"

"How did you know?"

"I told him kid, your Grandfather and your Dad here where told a couple of years ago when you were first called. Funny how a daughter of a werewolf is a slayer."

Remus Lupin couldn't help but smile at the shock on his daughters face. When him and Dumbledore had been told about Buffy being the slayer they were saddened by the fact because they both know that slayers work hard and die young and this was not the fate they wanted for the child, but seeing Buffy here now was a reassurance that Buffy was alive however he wasn't sure just how much damage the last major battle had on her emotional state. He could see in her eyes that she had aged much quicker than what she should have. According to Whistler it had been extremely tough on her and had taken its toll on Buffy, especially when her mother found out. '_I still can't believe Joyce kicked her out, seeing as she knew about the supernatural. Though she did leave when she couldn't take the fact anymore about me being a werewolf anymore and the fact Lilly and James was killed.'_

"Whistler you really need to learn to be tactful, or some of those threats I made might come true" both whistler and Lupin knew that Buffy was playing about.

"Dad you and Granddad really don't mind me being a slayer and won't freak about me performing special tasks nearly every night."

"Of course not sweet heart in fact I will be honoured if I was allowed to accompany you"

"your in for a treat Lupin the kid here is one of the best warriors we have, most probably has something to do with the fact she actually had something to live for and her watcher gives a damn unlike so many I could name"

"Oh my God what about Giles I can't leave for London without saying anything, and I really want him to come with us, damn it" Buffy was worried because she had come to think of Giles as a second father she couldn't bear to leave him without him.

"It's a good job your Granddad runs a school and can offer Mr Giles a position of assistant Librarian." Lupin had to laugh at the shock on Buffy's face at the fact Dumbledore and him as soon as Whistler came to them a few hours ago telling them that Buffy wanted to come home they knew that she would want her watcher with her, Dumbledore was only to happy to make Giles part of the staff at Hogwarts.

"Does this mean am also going to Hogwarts" Lupin nodded his head and Buffy had felt Christmas had come early not only, was she going home with her family she was going to Hogwarts with Giles.

"I hope the situation will suit you Buffy, though you will have to do catching up with your classes." a voice drifted in through the doorway.

"GRANDDAD!" Buffy squealed so high that Whistler put him hands over his ears.

"Now are we ready we needed to go to Sunnydale, Buffy we have to discus this all with your mother and Mr Giles."

"This should be fun" muttered Buffy, "how we getting there"

"Portkey for us all" Dumbledore announced cheerfully

"Us all?" Buffy was confused surely Dumbledore didn't mean Whistler as well.

"Yep sure does kiddo, someone has to tell the others that the powers believe this would be good for you. I know I'll stop listening into your thoughts" Whistler was shocked for a minute he thought Buffy was actually going to hit him but instead for the second time gave him a hug '_This is one of the best jobs I've had, through my career.'_

"Right time to be off, Buffy you got all of your things. Good, now make sure you're touching the portkey, ready three...two…one" and with that they were on their way to the Sunnydale high school Library.

Sunnydale High School Library

"Giles I can't believe you quit!" Willow was close to tears not only had they lost Buffy but they were also losing Giles.

"Willow I have my reasons"

"Giles what are we going to do without you"

"Willow there will be a new slayer arriving shortly with a new watcher who I believe will not tolerate you all putting yourselves at risk any more." Giles replied he knew he couldn't say anything to them about where he was going.

"Well I say good riddance, you put all these kid's lives at risk including my daughter for a delusion, and now because of this my daughter is crazy and has runway" Everyone turned to see Joyce Summers standing by the door of the Library, having just entered, and was looking mad. She was just about to say something more when a voice from the stacks interrupted

"Joyce you know that vampire and demons and things that go bump in the night are all real as you were taught in school in DADA."

Everyone turned around to see two people dressed up in robes, one person in really out of date fashion clothes and a familiar blonde.

"BUFFY!" Willow screamed and ran to give her friend a hug only to be stopped by the guy in out of date clothes.

"Buffy you get home this instant, you've had me worried to sick about you and what are you doing with them, I told you they are dangerous people."

"So what my Dad is a werewolf and your father runs a magic school, which by the way you attended, and which I am going to attend as well in autumn."

"Buffy your Dad's a werewolf why didn't you say anything." Willow asked but it was making sense due to the fact that Buffy insisted a werewolf did not deserve to die.

"So you running away again Buffy real mature, abandon your friends and mum again and your post what would the powers say." Xander cut in

"Actual the Powers approve and they believe Buffy Deserves to go back to where she was meant to be brought up, and you boy don't have a say I the matter whether you like it or not, its up to Buffy not you. The kiddo wants to go she can go." Whistler cut in, he was mad with this crowd due to the fact they seemed to need Buffy to depend on.

"Professor Dumbledore all my things are packed and ready to be transported to the school." Giles told Dumbledore he knew they'd better get Buffy out of here soon or she'll bolt again.

"Right we all ready." Dumbledore asked.

"Wait a minute Granddad. Mum am sorry I've been a disappointment to you but being a slayer and a witch is what I was made for no matter how hard you try to deny it. Also you used to love your Dad why did that change? Am sorry guys but this isn't where I am meant to be. I love you all but I have to go." With that Buffy, Giles and the rest of the group touched an item and then disappeared, leaving the others just standing there staring at the spot where Buffy and Giles disappeared from their lives.

I really didn't intend to go on this long with this chapter but found once I started writing it was hard not to stop. Oh before I forget this story is going to be set during book 5 of Harry Potter. Can you imagine the trouble that lot can get into with Umbridge with Buffy Tagging Along?

Feedback much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

To answer a question I think I'll alter time a bit and turn Buffy back to 16, so this means she slept with angel on her 16th birthday and not her 17th, I know, I know but it fits better with my story ideas if she is so everything has happened up to the beginning of season 2 but she was a year younger than what she was in the actually series.

Sorry about the delay but the past year has ranged from bad to very very bad, so please forgive me for the extreme delay, and I'll try and get the next chapter out with out to much of a delay.

Chapter 3 

With that Buffy, Giles and the rest of the group touched an item and then disappeared, leaving the others just standing there staring at the spot where Buffy and Giles disappeared from their lives.

Within seconds of being in the library in Sunnydale they were all standing in the outskirts of London in a neighbourhood which had quite a few big houses in it.

Buffy was just about to ask her Dad and Granddad why they were here and not at Hogwarts when Dumbledore produced two slips of paper which had written on them an address.

"Now memorise the address"

As Buffy and Giles memorised the address, the piece of paper on which the address was written burst into blue flames, as Buffy was going to speak, her dad shushed her and went to them both,

"Now concentrate on the address".

Buffy and Giles both concentrated on the address they had been given which was number 12 Grimmuald Place and as they did between 11 and 13 a house appeared out of no where which caused Buffy to gasp out of surprise

"That's nothing Buffy just wait till you see Hogwarts." Lupin was quite pleased by the fact she was pleasantly shocked by the magically veiled house.

"I think we all should get inside don't you, it is cold tonight." Dumbledore announced. Even though he didn't look it, he was so pleased to have his granddaughter back among the wizarding world his heart kept soaring every time he remembered. '_what ever happened to Joyce people wouldn't be able to believe it that she is my daughter, but that's all in the past now I have to concentrate on Buffy and make sure she's happy again'_

As they walked into the house Buffy couldn't help but feel the shiver that took up residence in her spine this house screamed evil and it took all her effort not to take off for the door to get out of the house. Lupin noticing that Buffy had stiffened up as soon as she walked in the house couldn't help but wonder if his daughter's sense to evil was as strong as he was taught about the slayer. In an effort to calm Buffy he wrapped his arm around her to show her she was safe from harm here.

"I believe we are in time for some of Molly Weasley's excellent cooking, do not worry about your belongings I will transfer them to the rooms you will be staying in for the time being. Now the kitchen is this way but I need to ask you to be careful so not to disturb anything."

That made Buffy fell much better, due to the fact there were things that could be disturbed that sounded not good.

Down in the kitchen

"Mum why can't we eat yet"

"Because George we're waiting for Dumbledore and Lupin and their two guests" Molly Weasley replied

"Do you know who they are bringing Molly?"

"No idea Sirius, all they said before they took off was it was V.I.P's. Don't know who they meant?"

"wonder who they could be?" Sirius was slightly annoyed by the fact that Lupin had took off without saying where he was going, he didn't like that one bit.

"Didn't Dumbledore even say." Harry piped in next

"No need to wonder any more, and have brought two guests with us." Dumbledore announced from the door.

"These are our guests, first I'd like to introduce Mr Rupert Giles." Pointing to Giles, who was standing next to Lupin.

"Why does that name sound familiar, Dumbledore" Moody asked he couldn't help but shake the feeling that name was important.

Harry was looking at the stranger when he noticed another stranger a girl who looked familiar to Harry.

"and next we have Buffy Lupin" pointing Buffy out "who also happens to be my granddaughter"

There was a shocked silence in the kitchen as everyone processed the information they had just been given, until Sirius piped up.

"Well I'll be damned Lupin you sneaky swine, you never said you were bringing Buffy home" he was a little put out that he hadn't been told, but still he couldn't help but feel happy for the fact Lupin had his daughter back.

"Hey I didn't know until a few hours ago when a friend visited me and Dumbledore telling us that Buffy was upset and wanted to return home. But who I am I to complain I have my daughter back so..."

"Buffy I haven't seen you since you were 4 ½ years old but you have grown up beautifully you look so much like your mother." Molly spoke up next

"You mean that the little pip squeak me and Fred used to play with is still a pip squeak and is standing in front of us" George piped up.

"Hey, if I remember rightly you and Fred always were trying to play pranks on me and never succeeding instead I always got you." Buffy couldn't help but remember that fact.

"Hold on you mean to say that a) you're Lupin's daughter. b) You are Dumbledore's granddaughter and c) Fred and George could never play a prank on you." Ron was shocked by the fact here was a girl who couldn't be fooled by Fred and George.

"Yea something to do with the fact I've never completely trusted them so…"

"Okay why does the name Buffy also seems familiar to me" Moody was getting annoyed by the fact that the two new names seemed to ring a very big bell in his head.

"Buffy will be going the 5th years with Harry, Hermione and Ron here; I know you three will have much in common if I understand you all have the same knack for trouble." Dumbledore couldn't help but be amused that his granddaughter had turned bright red at this.

"I swear the gym was not my fault." Buffy mumbled

"why pip squeak what did you do?" George and Fred were glad to have their friend back even if it had been 12 years since they had seen her.

"Right a) stop calling me pip squeak cause I can kick your as... backside" with saying this both Giles and Lupin started coughing to hide their laughter at Buffy's faux pa "and b) none of your business."

"Ah come on you know you can tell us" George was egging Buffy so he could see what she was hiding.

"George Weasley stop teasing Buffy and help set the table, that goes for you as well Fred."

"But Mum"

"No buts and NO MAGIC."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the fact the twins were just as mischievous as ever and haven't changed one little bit. She couldn't help but think what would happen if they would abandon her if they found out the truth about her. Just as she was coming out of her thoughts she noticed that a the girl with fuzzy brown her was looking at her, so Buffy took that as a hint to say

"Hi am Buffy and your Hermione right."

"Yea that's right, so where did you live cause you sound American."

"I lived in Southern California"

"REALLY! I have always wanted to go there on holiday."

"Yea I liked it I used to live in LA but me and Mom moved to a little town a couple of miles away called Sunnydale."

With Buffy saying that Moody, Sirius and Arthur Weasley stopped dead and started gawping at Buffy.

"Did I just hear you correctly Sunnydale, California."

"Yes, why though..." Buffy was getting extremely worried about this line of enquiry

Sirius knowing what Sunnydale was started to speak... "Lupin you idiot she was living on…" but a quick glare from Lupin shut him up

"That's where I know the damn names from." Moody finally remembered where he had heard the names from but was stopped from saying something from Dumbledore as he said

"That will quite do everyone"

The room was plunged into silence all trying to grasp what had just happened and why Sunnydale rang alarm bells for a few people.

'_Okay I really need to get out of here not only does Captain Hook basically know who me and Giles are but this house really is starting to get me really twisted.'_

"Erm Dad, Giles"

"Yes Buffy what is it" Lupin asked glad for the breaking of the silence

"Well seeing as I've never been to London, could you take me round town show me the sights, please"

Both Lupin and Giles looked at each other and instantly knew that the house was upsetting Buffy.

"Of course Buffy I think I still know London quite well"

"Yes and I can spend some time with my little girl"

"Dad!"

"No matter how grown up you are Buffy, you're still my little girl"

"Well that is settled, I think however Buffy you will need a coat your used to warmer nights in Sunnydale. Harry will you show Buffy her room so she can get her coat"

"Sure Professor" Harry was happy to oblige cause something about Buffy felt similar to him.

Harry and Buffy climbed the staircases leading to Buffy's room, while Buffy was routing out her coat Harry kind of blurted out

"Is Buffy your real name?" The look Buffy shot Harry turned Harry quite bright red, which caused Buffy to burst into laughter.

"Oh God no. My name is Elizabeth but some friends thought it was stupid and called me Buffy, never really liked it but it stuck. Why don't you like it?" For some unknown reason this hurt Buffy that Harry might not like her name.

"No it's not that but I could think of a few shortened versions of Elizabeth that would suit you better like Liz, Lizzy or Beth would suit you better."

"Whys that?" for some reason if someone else had said that then Buffy would of hit them or send them a look that would of sent a master vampire running for shelter, but coming from Harry it was sort of sweet.

"Well I think Beth suit you. Its kind of special"

Buffy never had heard anything that sweet said to her, and made her choice.

"I think then I'll give Beth a shot then and see how it sticks."

"Really! You know just cause I said..."

"Hey am not a person to be pressured into things as you'll most probably find out, even if it does come from the famous Harry Potter" To this Harry went a very bright red causing Buffy to start laughing her head off "Come on before they send a search party to find us."

They walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence before Buffy said "When I was two I used to go to this nice house with Dad to see his friends and their son, and I would spend hours playing with him, you know somethin'. It was you"

"Is that why you feel familiar, cause you used to play with me."

"Yup"

"Buffy come on are you ready."

"Comin, see ya later Harry." And with that left the house with Lupin and Giles, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts on the girl who he had just met but knew from when he was a baby.

p.s. that's the end of this chapter hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. The next chapter will be Buffy off to Diagon Alley, and off to Hogwarts. Bye for now.


End file.
